This invention relates generally to a clamp or pick up tool for holding or manipulating articles, and more particularly to a novel tool useful in the medical field.
Medical personnel are increasingly exposed to blood diseases such as AIDS. A primary source of those diseases is a used, bloodied needle, e.g. on a hypodermic syringe, by which the personnel may be accidentally scratched or pricked. It is desirable to recap a used needle, but this commonly requires a medical person to place his hands close to the needle, thereby increasing chances of an accident.